Búsqueda Implacable
by hinata08byakugan
Summary: Sasuke ha perdido a su hermano debido a la misteriosa amenaza de un asesino.No se imaginaba encontrar compañía en el transcurso de su búsqueda, pero sin duda la necesitaba...¿Quién diría que se preocuparía más por Hinata que por él mismo?
1. Encontrando a Sasuke Uchiha

Debo estar realmente loca...tengo dos fics en proceso y aún así se me ocurre subir este...¡God! Aclaraciones:

Esta historia es totalmente mía (me costó bastante) así que prohibido el plagio, si lo ves, ayuda a denunciarlo. Sin embargo, los personajes no son míos (ya quisiera pero no)

Espero que les guste el Sasuke que he creado, Hinata tiene una historia detrás asi que no se sorpendan...aclaro que no es occ ni nada por el estilo, se verá porqué en el transcurso de la historia.

* * *

Unos pasos livianos recorrían la carretera principal que llevaba a Manhattan. Poco después pasó inadvertida en un camión para estudiantes con destino al centro, ayudada por las gafas de sol profundamente oscuras que ocultaban la peculiaridad de sus ojos.

El resto de su atuendo era holgado, como lo exigía el sol de verano, cada vez más abrasador.

Pero si alguien le hubiera puesto atención se hubiera dado cuenta de la rigurosa observación que mantenía hacia su ambiente, y a pesar de estar a reventar; en el transporte nadie nunca la rozó, ya que evitaba cualquier contacto y permanecía en total silencio, como si estuviera esperando que algo fuera de lo común sucediera.

El camión entró a un túnel y la mujer aprovechó el breve lapso de obscuridad para cambiarse de lugar a la parte delantera del transporte y bajar rápidamente en el centro.

Tras cerciorarse de no ser observada, sacó un papel del bolsillo de sus pantalones pesqueros y lo leyó atentamente. Tras doblar la esquina, sacó un encendedor y dejó que el papel se calcinara, como si quisiera eliminar cualquier pista. Caminó hasta llegar a la parte más apartada de la ciudad y saltó la red hasta llegar a la última casa de un color blanco desvaído y unas opulentas rejas negras de seguridad. Soltó una risa irónica al observar la reja electrificada un poco más arriba y una serie de alarmas y cámaras colocadas de forma poco visible para ojos inexpertos, en el jardín, en la ventana e incluso bajo su cabeza, simulando ser un adorno de ocasión.

Presionó el timbre, teniendo respuesta desde adentro en pocos segundos.

-¿Sí?- gruñó un joven.

-Estoy buscando a Sasuke Uchiha.- dijo ella.

-No vive aquí.- respondió el joven.

La mujer sonrió.

-Estoy segura de que tiene algún interés en mi propuesta.- aseguró rebuscando nuevamente en el bolsillo.

-Ninguno.

La mujer encontró lo que estaba buscando y alisó con sus manos la vieja fotografía. Después la alzó frente a la cámara, con firmeza.

-¿Reconoce esta persona?

Adentro de la casa, Sasuke Uchiha tuvo que contenerse para no soltar el pequeño aparato que sostenía para hablar con la mujer.

-No – soltó rotundamente.

-Tengo entendido que aún investiga su desaparición.

-Le he dicho que no sé quien es esa persona.

La mujer cerró los ojos profundamente bajo las gafas negras, intentando concentrarse para obtener de él la información que requería.

-¿Es usted el propietario de esta casa?

-Así es– afirmó él, pensando mil giros que podía tomar esa conversación y cómo sacar esa mujer de su porche sin levantar un escándalo o involucrar un arma.

-¿Me invitaría a pasar?- argumentó tímida y discretamente, escudriñando su entorno como una presa a la entrada de la cueva de su depredador.

Pero él, de todos los giros que pensó, nunca imaginó ese precisamente.

Primer paso: analizar los pros y los contras. Si la invitaba a pasar, podría sacarla por la puerta trasera o interrogarla sobre esa visita. Si no la dejaba pasar seguramente volvería con algún amiguito desagradable y registrarían su casa o con suerte pasarían cuando él estuviera ausente.

-¿Señor uchiha?

¿Y cómo saber que no era del FBI? Seguramente así era y además dudaba que fueran a ayudarlo con esa investigación.

-¿quién es usted?

Era la típica pregunta temerosa de cuando ya estaba acorralado pero obviamente, no dejaría pasar algún extraño por ese umbral, no mientras poseyera el apellido del que estaba orgulloso.

-Digamos que soy una visita de cortesía.- dijo ocultando su nerviosismo

-Responda.

-¿Es o no Sasuke uchiha?

-Mierda. ¿Quién rayos es usted?

Esa actitud de defensa que tontamente estaba adoptando, sólo le estaba confirmando las preguntas a esa mujer.

-muestre su cara – exigió con un gruñido amenazador.

La mujer se quitó lentamente las gafas y dejó al descubierto esos ojos tan peculiares, posesión genética de su clan.

¿Nos conocemos? Se preguntó Sasuke mentalmente, pues conservaba la imagen mental de esos rasgos en algún lugar recóndito de su mente.

Y Con un ruido automático, la reja se abrió para dejarla pasar.

-Gracias- susurró ella cuando cruzó el umbral.

-No se mueva- resopló el muchacho desde algún lugar de la penumbra.

-¿Tiene un arma?- preguntó absurdamente al oír cómo el muchacho amartillaba la pistola ligeramente. Después se abrió paso hacia ella en la penumbra y gruñó como un veterano de guerra mostrándole como asesinar a un principiante. Pero en vez de eso, pulsó un pequeño control y de la ligera pero suelta blusa de la chica un punto luminoso de color rojo parpadeó insistentemente.

-Un localizador – dijo Sasuke confirmando sus sospechas.

-Yo…- comenzó la chica

-Quítese la ropa- le exigió en un siseo amenazador. Y pegó la pistola a sus sienes, provocando un estremecimiento de parte de ella.

-N-no- tartamudeó la mujer. Ella no lo había previsto.

Entonces él la arrinconó contra la pared y con una extraña delicadeza, quitó el pequeño aparato de su ropa y lo tomó entre sus dedos, examinándolo municiosamente.

Y sin previo aviso, con una muy ligera presión lo rompió entre sus dedos.

Un ligero olor a quemado se levantó en un halo de combustión.

Y el aparato lanzó unas chispas antes de colapsar por completo.

-Era necesario- aclaró el hombre, restándole importancia, como si hiciera ese procedimiento a diario, pero agregara una explicación para romper el tedio de lo ordinario.

Ella asintió en silencio, recobrándose de la repentina impresión.

-¿Ahora va a matarme?

El hombre la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, con su pose relajada y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Parezco un asesino?- la cuestionó fríamente.

-No me corresponde a mí juzgarlo- dijo ella –pero he tratado con personas así y se mantienen a la defensiva

-¿Qué? ¿Eres filósofa? ¿Actriz?

-Mi profesión no importa mucho en este momento – le contestó nerviosamente, mirando al suelo.

-A mí me parece lo contrario.

Ella trató de salir de esa incómoda posición.

-Contesta- dijo fríamente- ¿Eres detective? ¿Policía? ¿O una asesina a sueldo?

-Me pregunto porqué supone una profesión e inmediatamente se contradice con otra totalmente opuesta.- señaló ella tratando de descubrir una clave en su mirada.

-No tengo porqué responderle, está en mi casa y podría acusarla de allanamiento de morada.

-Usted me invitó a pasar- replicó ella.

-Esto no dice lo mismo- dijo sarcásticamente el muchacho señalando un enorme televisor de plasma que estaba suspendido en la impecable pared y mostrando groseramente, cómo saltaba la red.

-Eso no prueba nada – respondió ella debatiéndose internamente por no haber sido tan cuidadosa como esperaba serlo.

-Dígaselo al tribunal, si es que la escuchan.

_Esto ya se salió de control_ pensó Hinata en sus planes truncados y en que había dejado ya más de una evidencia en contra de su misión.

-Señor uchiha- resopló tímidamente, intentando calmarse como si tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo para romper su timidez sin ser maleducada. –mi presencia aquí puede aclararle algunas cosas sobre el asunto que está investigando…

-Su presencia aquí- la interrumpió – me aclaró ya un par de cosas, señorita- dijo echando el cerrojo a la puerta inesperadamente.- número uno: los federales ya saben mi ubicación y número dos, es hora de largarme antes de que me recojan personalmente.

-No soy federal –dijo ella casi gritando para hacerse oír, cosa que nunca hacía pero de todas formas él la escuchó sin esa necesidad de levantar la voz.

-Ahora no importa eso- resopló cansadamente – dígame lo que sabe y luego márchese.

-Venía a pedirle que me ayudara- susurró tristemente

-Soy la persona menos indicada para eso- aclaró casi groseramente mientras sacaba una valija y metía sus pertenencias importantes.

-Por favor…-suplicó – ayúdeme.- y una lágrima resbaló por su blanca y suave mejilla.

-coño- susurró casi inaudiblemente – no puedo hacerlo, no sé si está fingiendo, de lo que podría estar casi seguro.- dijo cerrando la valija y volviéndose hacia ella. – ahora si no le importa, dígame lo que sabe y salga por donde entró.

-É_l_ está en América, al parecer.-Sasuke no pareció sorprendido, tenía el aspecto de alguien que quiere marcharse lo más pronto posible pero que no lo hacía por alguna extraña fuerza que se lo impedía.

-¿Y cuál es la fuente de información?

-El secuestrador.

-¿Lo conoce?

-No exactamente- respondió ella cabizbaja, trazando círculos con su caro calzado en el suelo impecable.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- refunfuñó él.

-Acaba de contactarme- dijo en voz muy baja – es el responsable del asesinato de mi madre y el secuestrador de mi hermana.

-¿Busca venganza?

-No- disintió ella estremeciéndose- no he llegado a ese extremo.

-No le queda mucho tiempo.

-Esperaba contar con usted.

-Cambie de planes – dijo sin ganas de tener tacto –tengo que seguir con el caso yo solo.

-P-¡pero es mi hermana!

-Podría decir lo mismo.

-P-por favor- tartamudeó- Ayúdeme...

-No está en mis manos- gruñó tomando la valija – Ahora salga de mi casa. Y no dirá una palabra.

Y sacando la pistola, la amartilló con un brusco y rápido movimiento, desconcertante para la vista.

La apuntó a la cabeza de ella, que cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Y disparó.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había disparado a un lado de su sien, para cortar la electricidad. Ahora no podía ver nada. Estaba todo en silencio. Fue bastante astuto de parte de Sasuke cubrir su salida de ese modo. Lo felicité en mis adentros, aunque no escaparía así de fácil si era lo que se proponía.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió después, si fueron dos minutos o un par de segundos. La noche se había apoderado de Manhattan y las inconfundibles luces de un helicóptero federal se colaron por la ventana. El ruido estrepitoso de las hélices me recordó solo una cosa: salir de ahí a cualquier precio, sin ser descubierta.

Al asomarme por la ventana me di cuenta, de que al menos; había cuatro helicópteros y todo un escuadrón de patrullas, lo suficiente como para arruinar un milagroso escape o de plano impedirlo definitivamente.

Alguien me tacleó contra el piso justo antes de que una linterna federal alumbrara por donde yo me había asomado hacía medio segundo. Escuché un gruñido proveniente del pecho que me estaba aplastando. Gemí, quejándome casi silenciosamente, evitando cualquier ruido innecesario y traté de deslizarme por debajo, pero evidentemente sin éxito. Afuera un altavoz nos ordenó salir de inmediato, entregarnos como buenos ciudadanos que se suponía éramos y todo saldría bien.

Pero yo conocía la verdad. Sabía que al salir, las costosas pistolas y rifles de miras láser me apuntarían desde que la puerta quedara atrás y comenzara a avanzar con las manos en alto.

Una sarta de maldiciones comenzó para no interrumpirse; reconocí la voz de Sasuke.

-Mierda –susurró tratando de controlar su tono para no subir la voz-¿en qué estabas pensando?- Me reclamó con dureza- ¡estuviste a punto de exponer nuestra posición!- gruñó y después rodó para dejar de aplastarme, a pesar de que apenas sentí su cuerpo sobre mí. No se apoyó en mí para nada y eso me hizo sentir ridículamente frágil.

-¿Cómo saben que estamos aquí?- pregunté incorporándome a medias.

-No lo sé- admitió a regañadientes –Pero hay una puerta en el sótano.

-¿Sale por atrás?- pregunté mientras gateábamos hacia donde Sasuke me lo había indicado.

-No- gruñó por el polvo que inhalaba- sale al túnel del lago y después de cruzarlo, a las afueras de la ciudad.- Terminó arrastrando la valija con el mismo ritmo con el que se movía. Rápido e implacable.

-¿Qué?-pregunté atragantándome también con el polvo. Escuché que abrían la puerta de una patada.

Sasuke rompió la cerradura con un fácil tirón de sus brazos y me apartó a un lado con cautela para pasar primero.

-Es profunda – dijo antes de dejarse caer con agilidad.

Esperé para escuchar el ruido sordo de su caída y la varga extra- pesada que prometía ser la valija. Pero cayó tan sigilosamente, que no escuché nada.

Mis sentidos estaban tan embotados que me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Sasuke desde el sótano.

-Salta- me ordenó –Déjate caer con cuidado- pero yo estaba aferrada a las tablas y eso iba a ser demasiado difícil sin cooperación de mi parte. Tanteé la posibilidad de que Sasuke se marchara sin mí. Pero en vez de eso, la voz se volvió apremiante.

-¡Salta! – No me moví, me aterraban las alturas –Vamos, no tenemos tiempo, yo te cogeré – me aseguró.

Me aterré profundamente. Pero entonces, cerré los ojos y obligué a mis dedos a desengancharse de las tablas del suelo. Me dejé caer con la seguridad de que me estamparía y el aire se escaparía de mis pulmones con un golpe sordo, tal vez hasta me rompería algún hueso.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Malo? ¿No tan malo? Bueno ustedes comenten...


	2. Un hombre diferente

Bueno, mi fic al estilo supervivencia actualizado xD Sígueme en **FACEBOOK** COMO :::::: **Hinata Rose Hyuuga **donde colgaré avances, fotos y demás :)

Corto el capi, pero sólo es una preparación (o algo así) si les gusta como va, pues bien, si no, déjenlo.

* * *

Manhattan ya estaba oculta entre la distancia y los árboles. Después de haber salido por el túnel, Sasuke sacó explosivos para bloquearlo y cruzó a nado el lago.

Después de correr algunos kilómetros, Sasuke paró repentinamente, delante de Hinata y recargó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol. La observó jadear, mientras recuperaba el aire que le faltaba.

Él observó las ropas mojadas que ella portaba y reconoció que a ella le había sido más difícil el desplazamiento por las pesadas ropas que colgaban de su cuerpo, empapadas. Ella, no se percató de la municiosa inspección de su acompañante, mientras éste pensaba que ropa un poco menos holgada le sentaría bastante bien.

Aunque pronto desistió de ese pensamiento y se sentó sobre una roca plana. Pensativo, tomó una rama y trazó líneas en la tierra. Hinata lo observó sin comprender por qué lo estaba haciendo.

-Oye – dijo el Uchiha repentinamente -¿Dormirás así de mojada?

Ella titubeó sin saber qué responderle.

-T-también tú estás mojado – le respondió.

Se notaba perfectamente que no había pensado mucho en su respuesta, limitándose a igualar condiciones.

Él levantó la vista y la observó como si pasara de lado lo evidente. Aventó lejos el palo, suspendiendo su labor y de improviso, parándose frente a ella.

-Yo tengo ropa – le dio un puntapié a su maleta – Pero ahora que lo pienso, dime una sola razón para que sigas acompañándome.

-Yo...-buscó apoyo en otra parte – También busco a alguien.

-Pudo ser cualquiera – bufó el pelinegro.

-P-pero estoy segura.

-¿Qué significará ese tartamudeo? – inquirió sarcástico.

Ella tragó con fuerza, poniéndose colorada rápidamente.

-Él te mencionó – dijo en voz baja.

-Lo sé - dijo desviando la vista hacia otro lugar – Yo te estaba esperando.

-¿Él...?

-Sí. – se limitó a contestar. Le había advertido sobre la compañía de una chica. Aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a ella, quería encontrarla, precisamente. Estableció una residencia más o menos permanente y se dejó ser el blanco de chismes.

Miraron hacia adelante.

Sopló una ráfaga repentina de viento helado y se estremecieron. Aunque fue mucho más visible en ella.

Sasuke se quitó la camiseta sin muchos miramientos. Ella bajó la vista, rápidamente.

-¡S-Sasuke san!

-¿Qué? – sin darse cuenta de la reacción de la chica, se giró a regañadientes, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo desvestirse en el corazón del bosque frente a la chica más tímida que conocía.

Bajó la vista. No tenía el valor.

Pero entonces, Sasuke comprendió.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta?

"No quiero congelarme."

-No – dijo instantáneamente – N-no me molesta.

-¿Entonces? ¿No tienes ropa seca?

Ella negó.

En un segundo, una bola de ropa masculina sobrevoló el aire e impactó sobre el pecho de Hinata.

-Póntela - le espetó mientras le daba la espalda.

Con cuidado de no ser demasiado vista, vigiló la espalda de su acompañante.

Cuando ella terminó, Sasuke habló:

-Voy a voltearme.

-Está bien, Sasuke san.

– ¿Quieres vengarte de él?

-No – respondió ella de buena gana – Sólo quiero encontrar a Hanabi.

-Hinata – dijo con voz seria, a ella le causó un sobresalto escuchar su nombre de labios del moreno - ¿Sólo eso te trajo desde el otro lado del mundo, lejos de las cenas de sociedad y los banquetes entre políticos y adinerados? ¿No pudiste mandar a alguien?

-Tenía que venir yo misma – le aclaró en un susurro.

-Comprendo – dijo Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado. – Así que esto estaba en sus planes.

-Hyuuga –dijo de pronto, evaluándola con la mirada - ¿Me tienes miedo?

La tomó por sorpresa. Él parecía tratar de ser sólo evaluador, saber lo que realmente pensaba su compañera.

-N-no – respondió.

-No estás muy segura – aventuró el Uchiha.

- Bueno, yo – se arrepintió de haber hablado – Yo no lo conozco.

-Es por eso – respondió Sasuke - ¿Vienes con un completo desconocido a buscar al secuestrador de tu hermana? ¿Cómo sabes que no me resistiría a traicionarte? Sabíamos uno del otro. ¿Acaso no sería un buen premio tú y tu hermana juntas? – se acercó mucho a ella, que intentó desviar la mirada y se puso roja – Dime algo que crea, si no confías en mí...¿Por qué no me traicionarías?

Ella trató de apartarse con lentitud y cuidado.

-Por que...- pasó saliva – Por que los dos estamos sufriendo con lo mismo, tenemos el mismo problema y...

-...Y sería una oportunidad perfecta para entregarme – completó Sasuke. Se acercó a ella, que siguió retrocediendo. Cuando la espalda de Hinata chocó contra un enorme roble, Sasuke colocó una mano en el tronco, sobre la cabeza de Hinata.

Se sentía encarcelada.

Ella quería salir, tener libertad y no se diga, espacio. Sasuke estaba forzando una respuesta que fuera apresurada, sin darle tiempo para pensar, para que fuera más sincera.

-Por que...Sasuke san – respiró – Esto no es un juego.

Él bufó, apartándose.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Ella se levantó, tambaleándose.

-Yo...

-Olvídalo – dijo – No vale la pena intentar sacarte una respuesta así. Claro que no.

-Pero...

-No –la interrumpió – Sólo levántate. Después te lo pensarás mejor.

Cogió su mochila y se enderezó.

-Vamos – dijo casi con misterio – Tú vienes conmigo.

-Hai – respondió en voz baja, obediente.

-¿No me preguntarás a dónde te llevo?

Ella paró en seco, aunque podría ser por el cansancio.

-Bueno, no lo hagas – Sasuke subió la cuesta con rapidez – Por que no será a ninguna parte.

-¿Un lugar a cubierto? – preguntó con timidez.

-Sí. – Respondió - ¿Fuiste al ejército?

-S-sólo un tiempo – contestó tartamudeando cuando el viento frío le arrancó otro escalofrío.

-¿Saliste o te expulsaron?

-Salí – respondió ligeramente incómoda. No había hablado tanto en mucho tiempo y eso la ponía nerviosa. Tampoco es como si conociera a Sasuke o le tuviera confianza.

Pero había algo en él, una extraña nobleza que no podía traicionarla. Algo la hacía confiar en él, como su carácter brusco, fuerte pero inteligente, en fin, algo tenía Sasuke Uchiha que lo hacía diferente a cualquier hombre que haya conocido antes.

* * *

Corto, lo sé, sorry... pero bueno, dejen un **review **(o dos o tres o los que quieras) y lo duplicaré con acción a la siguiente :)


	3. Dentro del tren de traficantes

Muchas gracias! Aquí el tercer cap up! En el día de mi cumpleaños ^^ bueno, en media hora será 1 de feb :)

**

* * *

**

Pero había algo en él, una extraña nobleza que no podía traicionarla. Algo la hacía confiar en él, como su carácter brusco, fuerte pero inteligente, en fin, algo tenía Sasuke Uchiha que lo hacía diferente a cualquier hombre que haya conocido antes.

* * *

**.**

-Tomaremos un tren – aclaró levantando una ceja. A ella se le dificultaba el andar y coger cosas con ropa más floja de lo que solía usar. –Eh, Hyuuga.

Le hizo una seña y ella se acercó tambaleante.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó exasperado – No eres tan lenta. – la jaló hacia él y le dobló las mangas de su propia camisa. Luego se agachó e hizo lo mismo con el pants. Observó que se estremecía, sus botas estaban mojadas junto con sus calcetines e intuía – que su ropa interior – por que alguien tan tímido no se quitaría todo cerca de un desconocido- "criminal" como él.

-¿Será un tren prohibido? – preguntó al voltear a otra parte. No estaba acostumbrada a que los extraños se preocuparan de su bienestar como él.

-Lo adivinaste – dijo sarcásticamente, encabezando la marcha. Bajó la voz al explicarle que ese tren era frecuentado por maleantes y traficantes, pero no había peligro si iba con él.

-Estarás bien – dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza – Yo estaré contigo.

Hinata no podía dejar de pensar que era un trato bastante amable para ser alguien casi desconocido, así que planeó trabar conversación en cuanto pudiera para conocerlo más.

Finalmente llegaron a una plataforma ligeramente elevada, donde habitualmente se reunían los pasajeros, pero estaba un poco vacía. Sujetos que se ocultaban en capas largas y sombreros. Hinata rió mentalmente, se parecía a una escena de "El padrino" cuando una multitud de malhechores rodea el hospital pero un par de sujetos fingiendo tener armas y estar vigilando al hombre enfermo, al que cambiaron de cuarto por precaución.

Sasuke parecía estar pensando lo mismo, por que también tenía una mueca burlona en el rostro y acercándose al oído de la mujer, le susurró:

-Ninguno va armado. Esos tres – señaló discretamente unos hombres algo más apartados – Son vagabundos, que no tienen adónde ir.

Hinata observó atentamente dónde terminaba el abrigo negro, se asomaban zapatos gastados y sucios, y por el cuello, barbas descuidadas y canosas.

Y entonces Hinata supo, al entrever por entre sus párpados una deslumbrante luz que iba cobrando fuerza conforme se acercaba acompañada de un silbido agudo que comenzaba a convertirse en un pitido estridente.

-Prepárate – susurró Sasuke a su lado. Se acercaron a la orilla y un momento después, estaban todos los hombres junto a ellos. Esperó un poco más.

-¡Salta! – la instó Sasuke.

Ella no tuvo ni siquiera un instante para dudar. Eso de saltar en compañía de Sasuke no podía más que terminar mal, por que no lo conocía y no sabía que quería de ella ni a dónde irían. Y entonces, se vio arrastrada o más bien, jalada hacia el tren como haría un imán..

Él la había cogido de la muñeca y ahora, atravesaban el espacio de la plataforma al techo del tren. La adrenalina, corría por sus venas cual rápido caudal de sangre.

Apretó los párpados cuando estuvo a salvo. Quería tener los dos pies en la tierra y cuanto más rápido mejor. Cayó sobre el techo con un ruido ligero.

Rodó hacia un lado y se aferró a una viga de hierro para evitar su caída.

-Vamos, Hyuga – la urgió Sasuke acercándose y con cuidado, extendiéndole una mano.

Ella jadeó. Empleando todas las fuerzas que tenía disponibles en ese momento, se impulsó hacia arriba para que Sasuke no tuviera que cargar con toso su peso. Sasuke tiró de ella sin esfuerzo aparente.

Lo siguió hasta donde terminaba el vagón, ella se dejó caer con cuidado en el inestable y frío metal. Sasuke forzó la cerradura sin que ella se enterara de cómo ni cuándo y le abrió la puerta. Ella penetró lo más rápido que pudo, en parte por que el viento helado y el balanceo y el ruido del tren no le ayudaban en absoluto. Ignoró con dificultad cómo las piedras y terrenos parecían pasar por debajo del tren, haciendo que pareciera borroso y distante.

Sasuke entró después de ella y tiró la mochila al suelo, fastidiado. Miró a su alrededor y por último, su mirada terminó en Hinata, sentada en el suelo.

-Este es un tren de carga – explicó mientras se recargaba en la pared – Nos acercará más de la mitad del camino, aunque ya te dije que no soy el único que conoce su trayectoria.

Se oyó un porrazo en la pared. Pero fue solamente por que una carga de pesadas vigas se desató cerca de Hinata. Trató de quitarse del camino, pero un gran tubo rodó hacia ella por la inclinación del tren y se golpeó la cabeza.

De forma instantánea, dejó de percibir el mundo como lo conocía. Las luces se apagaron, el mutismo se hizo presente. No se sentía, ni tampoco a su respiración.

Sólo se dejó ir.

Cuando pudo percibir nuevamente los colores y escuchar los sonidos, abrió los ojos, levantando su cabeza. Le dolía como nunca en su vida. Seguramente, si alguna vez hubiera estado borracha, podría compararlo a la cruda. Pero multiplicado por cinco.

-Hyuuga tonta –escuchó mascullar a Sasuke. Se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada sobre algo suave, que despedía una fragancia masculina y poderosa.

Necesitaba saber qué había pasado. Intentó levantarse.

-Ni lo intentes –siseó el Uchiha – Me costó estabilizarte. No puedes hacer nada así más que descansar y eso harás.

-Pero quie...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó medio serio, medio sarcástico.

-Quiero... quiero saber de tí – masculló mirando al techo – Quiero saber... ¿Por qué me aceptaste tan rápido?

-¿Piensas que te traicionaré? – preguntó repentinamente alerta. Se movió un poco, entonces Hinata descubrió que estaba apoyando la cabeza en la pierna del muchacho, que tenía dos prendas más dobladas bajo la cabeza de Hinata, para improvisarle una almohada.

-N-no –se apresuró a decir – Pero... no lo conozco y es extraño...

-Sí, también para mí – admitió – Pero confiaré en ti. Al menos por ahora, hasta que hagas algo sospechoso.

Sasuke parecía tan juvenil, claro, antes de buscarlo había releído su expediente varias veces, intentando formarse una idea sobre él, pero lo que sea que hubiera pensado, no era lo que estaba viviendo con él. No era malo. Era agradable.

- Iremos a conseguir armas – le informó un rato después. – No están buscando, así que vamos en este tren, nos dejará cerca. Además – dijo levantando una ceja involuntariamente y mirándola – Iremos con una vieja amiga. No te contaré nada de mí, así que ella puede hacerlo.

-Huh- se limitó a decir Hinata.

-Eres bastante callada – agregó – Por lo menos, así podré soportarte.

Hinata prefirió olvidar esa parte, por que aunque todos pensaran otra cosa, sí tenía amor propio.

-¿Iremos a escondernos? – preguntó inocentemente.

-No – negó bruscamente – Iremos a conseguir armas

-Pero... ¿No están buscándonos y esperando que hagamos eso? Si queda cerca, será donde nos buscarán primero.

-Sí – respondió como si ignorara lo obvio – Eso lo hará más interesante.

-Pero... podrían descubrirnos...- dijo inquieta – Tal vez...- le ganó la paranoia – Van en este tren por que nos siguieron.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo Sasuke, con desenfado – No seas tonta.

Eso la tranquilizó en parte, por que Sasuke parecía tener control con sus emociones. Una parte de él la tranquilizaba y la otra hacía justo lo contrario. La ponía en alerta.

Sasuke esbozó una discreta sonrisa burlona.

-Oye – dijo Sasuke después de otro rato – No tienes un buen aspecto.

Hinata se preguntó cómo se vería después de todo eso.

-Aún después de todo lo que te pasó, tu aspecto es peor de lo que se esperaría.

Eso no la tranquilizó.

Pero a él tampoco, no dejó de insistir.

-Te tendrás que levantar en la próxima parada.

Ella frunció el ceño. Intentó incorporarse, pero nuevamente, se lo impidió.

-No seas tonta – gruñó – Eso quiere decir que no te levantes hasta que yo te diga.

-P-pero...

-Eres de las que usan el método ensayo- error, ¿cierto? Yo no me arriesgaría si fuera tú – su voz se hizo fingidamente sombría - ¿Sabes por qué? Podría abandonarte en este tren, cuando despiertes sacarán la carga y tendrás que regresar a donde quiera que hayas estado antes de encontrarme.

Hinata lo consintió. No volvió a hacer nada que el pudiera reprocharle, estaba francamente aterrada de lo que pudiera pasar.

- No seas tonta – repitió más bajo – Ahora que te acepté, no tengo de otra que cargar contigo. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No...- dijo somnolienta, llevó una mano a su boca para ocultar un ligero bostezo y parpadeó. No quería quedarse dormida y arriesgarse a que Sasuke la abandonara. Él pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, por que mantuvo una sonrisa burlona durante un rato, donde se escuchó sólo el traqueteo del tren y las respiraciones de ambos, una calmada y la otra entrecortada.

-Nos iremos ahora – anunció al echar un vistazo por la puerta entreabierta – Además esos sujetos quieren más espacio o nos están vigilando.

Alarmada, se levantó y comprobó que se sentía mucho mejor. Se sobó un poco la cabeza y reparó en que esa parte de su cabellera estaba un poco más lisa que el resto. Tal vez Sasuke había tenido que apartarla para ver el área herida y así curarla, con lo que se había aislado del caos del resto de su melena. Tal vez se lo cortaría, pues estaba bastante largo y le estorbaba un poco.

Como no llevaba cosas, no recogió nada excepto la mochila de su acompañante y se la colocó en la espalda.

-¿Por qué haces eso? – cuestionó cuando miró hacia atrás y contempló la escena como si fuera un cuadro surrealista. Parecía que algo en ella le resultaba realmente extraño e interesante.

-Quiero ayudar – repuso encogiéndose de hombros.

-No estás en posición para proponer eso – le rebatió quitándole la mochila de la espalda – Aquí tú eres la carga y ayudas si puedes mantenerte de pie y en movimiento.

Ella asintió, ignorando la punzada de su cabeza y se acercó a él, preparada para seguir las instrucciones que le pudiera dar su acompañante sobre cómo abandonar un tren en movimiento sin matarse.

**

* * *

**

La luz azulada de la pantalla de vigilancia bañaba su cara, totalmente cansada e impresionada, pero alerta. Observaba con cautela cada movimiento de los infiltrados en su grande y seguro refugio. No podía explicarse cómo habían conseguido dar con ella y tener el descaro de entrar a la fuerza con **sus propias armas, ahora,** robadas.

Por que Tenten reconocía cada una de sus armas aún en la oscuridad.

-Bueno – dijo alejándose de la pantalla- Es difícil decidir su procedencia con la pinta que tienen.

-Ataquemos – sugirió al instante un muchacho, que giraba enérgico, dando vueltas en su silla giratoria. Se desplazó hasta quedar más cerca de su compañera. –Puede ser la ley.

Tenten frunció el ceño ante la pura mención de las autoridades. Lee podía tener razón.

Pero lo ignoró de todas formas.

-¿Puedes ver algo, Neji?

La sombra que había estado fusionada en la pared, se acercó al polvoriento monitor.

-No mucho – admitió después de un tiempo – Un hombre y una mujer.

-¿Algo más?

-La mujer está vestida con ropa de hombre.

-¡De eso ya nos dimos cuenta! – estalló Lee.

-Son del ejército – continuó Neji inmerso en su análisis – O al menos lo eran. – Acercó un dedo al monitor, indicándole algo a Tenten – Mira cómo caminan. No son aficionados con esas armas y de algún modo nos localizaron. Es probable que sean infiltrados con poca información, para tener una misión tan peligrosa y secreta. Por eso son sólo dos, no quieren arriesgarse.

Tenten lo miró durante un rato. Parecía estar procesando la información nueva. Neji la miró a su vez con una seriedad claramente inexpresiva.

-También pueden ser fugitivos o refugiados.

Neji quedó en silencio.

-No sugiero nada – dijo al fin – Pero es una opción.

-Bien – dijo incorporándose la mujer – Prepara el recibimiento, Lee. Quiero saber quiénes son y qué buscan conmigo ahora que están aquí.

-¿Por qué siguen ignorándome? – gimió Lee tapándose la cara con las manos en un gesto de exagerado dramatismo.

-Deja de lloriquear, acabo de hablarte – dijo Tenten bruscamente, chasqueando la lengua - ¿No eras tú el optimista? – su voz se suavizó – Gai sensei jamás toleraría esa actitud de marica.

Los ojos del pelinegro se iluminaron con rapidez.

-¡Sí! – gritó -¡Tienes razón, Tenten! ¡Debo ponerme a ello!

Se acercó con intenciones de abrazarla, Tenten no pudo evitar cambiar su cara de comprensión por una de consternación.

Algo sonó como un fuerte golpe amortiguado. Lee se sobaba la barriga, Tenten no cabía en sus límites de sorpresa, miraba a sus compañeros de hito en hito. Neji observaba con serenidad evasiva la lejana esquina de la pared izquierda, que por cierto estaba muy lejos de acercarse a las miradas de sus amigos.

-¡M-me golpeaste! – chilló Lee - ¡¿Cómo puedes ser un manipulador tan celoso?

Neji no respondió.

Lee levantó el puño con ademán provocativo, iba a decir algo más fuerte, pero Tenten, impaciente y con ganas de sacar a Lee de la habitación, lo interrumpió.

-¡Vamos, Lee! Date prisa, quiero que los traigas con el menor daño posible. No te descuides.

Lee murmuró algo antes de colocarse el pesado chaleco antibalas y enchasquetarse el casco. Bajó rápidamente las oscuras escaleras, cuando el eco de sus pasos se perdió en la distancia y dejó de rebotar en los muros de piedra, una sonrisa imperceptible cruzó la cara de Tenten un momento.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- murmuró Neji sin mirarla. Estaba ocupado con controles de mando y cámaras. El susurro de su voz apenas se oyó, pero así como él pudo ver una sonrisa que le pasaría desapercibida a cualquiera que no fuera él. Él sabía cada movimiento de su compañera, ella pudo escuchar su bajo murmullo.

-¿Cómo podría? – contestó dándole la espalda, ocupándose también de las pantallas – No podría reírme del genio Hyuuga.

En ese instante, ambos dirigieron sus manos al mismo control, las retiraron enseguida, pero el simple roce de sus pieles provocó que establecieran contacto visual. Fue sólo un momento, pero pudieron leer en los ojos del otro lo que pensaba en ese momento.

La voz de Lee en las bocinas los devolvió al presente y ambos se centraron en la pantalla.

Hinata y Sasuke se detuvieron, después de mirarse. Sasuke se colocó a la espalda de Hinata, así que ni Lee ni el resto del equipo pudo ver su cara.

Hinata estaría más segura en esa posición.

-Ya era hora de que alguien apareciera – comentó Sasuke con sarcasmo – Me preocupaba que Tenten se hubiera vuelto descuidada.

Tenten se paralizó en su sitio. Neji desvió ligeramente la vista de la pantalla para verla.

-Dejen las armas en el piso – ordenó Lee.

-¿Para qué? – protestó Sasuke - ¿Para que tomes ventaja?

-Esas armas son hurtadas – prosiguió Lee como si no lo hubiera oído - ¿Quiénes son, de dónde viene y qué quieren?

-Lo único que te interesa – dijo Sasuke fríamente – Es que nos somos enemigos.

-Eso no es una buena respuesta – dijo Lee irritado, le estaba costando trabajo dominarse -¿Quién es ella y cómo nos descubrieron?

Sasuke observó a Hinata de reojo durante un momento antes de responder, como si quisiera recordar su nombre.

-He estado aquí antes, con Tenten. Ella – levantó su arma – es Hinata Hyuuga, perfectamente capaz de patearte el trasero.

Hinata dio un respingo ante su propia mención. Tal vez Sasuke estaba exagerando...

-¿Qué? – susurró Tenten confundida por toda la nueva información, miró a Neji -¿Hyuuga? ¿No es...?

- Deja de jugar, Tenten – resopló un Sasuke harto de la situación. Miró a la cámara supuestamente oculta para ellos, pero él la vio sin dificultad. Se quitó capucha con un movimiento – Es de mala educación.

-¡Sasuke! – gritó ella, evidentemente menos preocupada y más contenta. Se acercó el micrófono ante la atenta mirada de Neji - ¡Es bueno saber que no te has olvidado de mí! ¡Lee! ¡Pedazo de idiota! Acompáñalos a la sala de operaciones.

Sasuke resopló molesto.

-No necesito a este duende – Lee saltó ofendido – Creo que sé llegar a la sala donde trabajé.

Tenten rió.

-Hasta entonces, pues.

**

* * *

**

**Quiero decirles, que francamente en este fic se notará más el acercamiento, será casi inmediato, de hecho el fic más efusivo y espero- que apasionado. **

**Espero que me sigan ^^**

**Y dejen un lindo review**


End file.
